


Untitled (Drabble V)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the first 13 episodes<br/><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble V)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first 13 episodes  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

Right after Sectionals, Matt starts to follow him around.

Like, everywhere.

It's disconcerting, especially since Kurt can't remember Matt ever saying a single word to him. More exactly, Kurt can't remember Matt saying a word to anybody. Except Mike. Maybe.

"What the hell do you _want_?" Kurt asks. Matt looks like he might be blushing. And stays silent.

So, because Kurt is annoyed, tired, and probably suicidal, he says: "You know, if you want to go on a date, you actually have to _ask_."

"Want to get dinner?" Matt asks.

"Okay", Kurt says. "Wait, did you just actually say something?"


End file.
